Gone Girl
by Dareyaholic
Summary: A Girl who is crazy for someone. Dreams of him keep making her insane. Let's see what will happen when her wish gets fulfilled without asking for it. A short OS A Dareya based.hopr u will like it. I know it's not good bt If you like plzpeep in.


Hello all a simple random thought and a story one you like it.

"Gone Girl"

"29nd July 2016", yes today is The Day I waited for so long. I am sure he did too and I feel like dancing again like I did when I first saw him there. Sigh I wish I could do it again but I cant what everyone around will think about me. I am sure they are going to say that this girl has lost it dancing in the mall and that too without music. Wow there he is. My heartbeats are increasing again he looks awesome like always and wow today he looks hot Heart OMG he is shirtless and his body Gosh. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. I am sure people around me must have declared me insane as I am smiling like an idiot look at a mere picture. Well for others it is picture but for me its you and only you. Look I again started looking at you dreamingly, silly me. Your picture is taller than me I cant believe this. Wait, am I crying? No, its tears of happiness seeing you like this is like a dream came true.

Ok lets not waste more time. I can adore you inside too. What if the tickets finishes? No, I gasped. I cant let this happen I have to see you on your first day first show. Love you lots muah Varun here I come.

With these thoughts Shreya in an awesome pink and white outfit almost runs to the ticket counter. Can I get a ticket for Dishoom shreya asks with sparkling eyes. Yes the attendant replied and she bought a ticket and ran towards entrance of the theater. Wait a minute no popcorn? she thought to herself and went to the stall and got herself popcorn. She was excited to watch her love Dishoom she is a Cod Cop through trailers it seens he is also in a CBI woo is it true. She always wished he was a cop and they meet and fall in love,She crossed each and every person saving herself and popcorn from the crowd. Thad!Someone passed her from behind and her popcorn fell on ground. What the hell? Hey mister cant you see?she shouted in anger when she saw her popcorns tasting the mud of the floor. The person who collided with her stops and turns around and looks at shreya from top to bottom. Shreya feels uncomfortable she looks here and there. His eyes finally met hers he winks at her and leaves.

What just happened? Did he just wink at me after checking me out? He didnt even say sorry. Ugh he is so dead now. Shreya thinks that and runs behind him. Hey wait, you mister Shreya shouts but he ignores it. He goes out through fire exit but Shreya was in no mood to give up. So she follows him out. Finally she reached out to him and holds him by his shoulder and forces him to turn around. He turns around and gives her what look. Shreya glares back at him and says you spoiled my day damn it. You threw my popcorns and now I am late I missed my Varuns movie ugh. And you didnt even bother to say sorry. You are such a batameez ugh!Woh ho me and batameez wow I didnt even do anything and you are calling me batameez and wants me to say sorry hah? he replied back. This is not batameezi? Hah? Who do you think you are? Shreya snapped at him. My name is Daya, and I think myself that only. And you want to see real batameezi? Daya asked with full attitude. Umm should I say yes, well I dont have anything to lose? The day cant get any worse I have already missed Varuns movies first show with this sad thought and anger Shreya replies back.

yes I really want to see. Daya smirked at her and replies back okay if you say so and yeah sorry in advance. Shreya gives a confused look and what happened next was totally unexpected for her.

He holds her by her bare waist and brings her close to him. A chill runs down her entire body. In next second he crashed his hard lips on her soft ones. She shut her eyes tight. He nibbled her lips and bites her lower lips. Aah she takes out a sound and with that opens her lips. Rey takes the opportunity and went in and explored her mouth. He moved his tongue in each and every part of her mouth. His hands were moving all over her back. He passed his hands inside her short shirt. She unknowingly gives in and puts her both hands in his mushy hairs and brings him close to her. He smiles at her action and presses her against the wall and kisses her more passionately. Soon he breaks the kiss and sees her with her eyes still shut tight. He smiles at her and kisses her both eyes and then her lips one last time and steps back while shreya removes her hands from his hairs. He keeps walking away from her not removing his eyes from her. Shreya opens her eyes eventually and looks around he was nowhere to be seen. She recalls what happened and gets real upset and leaves from there in frustration.

Shreya reaches home. Beta you came home early? How was the movie?asked her mom.

Ugh I dont know because I didnt watch it. Shreya replied in anger and went straight into her room. After sometime she comes out smelling something she can never resist in this monsoon weather "pakodas". She smells heavily taking in all the aroma of pakodas. She hugs her mom and takes the entire plate of pakodas from her and mug of tea and goes straight in the balcony. She was eating pakodas and sipping hot tea and enjoying the cloudy weather almost forgetting everything that happened few hours ago.

On the other hand, Daya stops his bike by the tea stall and grabs the glass of tea. He sits and someone laughs at him. He looks at that person and then at himself and finds silver chain hanging on his jacket. He takes it in his hand and sees that its a bracelet with written Shreya on it. He smiles looking at it and remembering his meet with that beautiful girl whose name he knows now was Shreya. The stall owner turns on the music which brings him out of the thoughts he were in. He blushes and focuses on the lyrics of the songs that fits his scenario completely.

Dekha Tujhay To Hua

Hua Main Deewana

Dekh Kay Aisa Laga

Laga Saathi Puraana

Huay.. Begaanay Kyun

Huay.. Anjane Kyun

He remembers how he unintentionally collides with her and her angry yet melodious voice reaches his ears for the first time. He recalls him seeing her for the first time from top to bottom. She was different something from others. She was beautiful even without make up.

Dekha Tujhay To Hua

Hua Main Deewana...

He remembers her yelling at him and him totally ignoring her scolding and admiring her beauty. He feels shiver down his entire body remembering his hands moving her slim and bare waist. His kiss and her responding back after sometime. A big smile appears at his face and addition to this rain adds up to the romantic mood he was is.

Yeh Rasta Mera

Yeh Rasta Tera

Hai Donon Ki Manzil Juda

Hum Do Humsafar

Hum Do Ajnabi

Hum Donon Ka Aik Khuda

Huay.. Begaanay Kyun

Huay.. Anjaane Kyun

She was enjoying her tea and pakodas when her mom turned on the radio. She smiles at her mom and enjoys the music too.

Dekha Tujhay To Hua

Hua Main Deewana

Dekh Kay Aisa Laga

Laga Saathi Puraana...

She was looking down the balcony when her eyes fell on a couple kissing in between two parked cars. Her eyes popped out and suddenly she remembers the moment she spent with that stranger, Daya.

Rangon Main Tu

Khwabon Main Tu

Phoolon Main Tu Hai Chupa

Jungle Main Tu

Sehra Main Tu

Nazron Main Tu Hai Basa

Anger makes her all red. She so wanted to hit the mug of tea on his head and smile at him after seeing him bleed. Ugh she was damn frustrated. No one ever touched her and he, well he kissed her.

Huay.. Begaanay Kyun

Huay.. Anjane Kyun

Soon rain drops fell on her face and melt her completely. Each and every part that he touched was burning cause of rain drops touching it. She was enjoying rain as she loves rain to the core which helped her calm down. She was now thinking about entire incident calmly. She had a small smile and blush on her face by now. She remembered how he said sorry before doing his so called batameezi. She closed her eyes and felt his touch all over again and this time she blushed hard.

Dekha Tujhay To Hua

Hua Main Deewana

Dekh Kay Aisa Laga

Laga Saathi Puraana

Huay.. Begaanay Kyun

Huay.. Anjane Kyun

She opens her eyes when she realized what she was doing. A small tear rolls down her eyes thinking about the moment and the fact that she will never meet him again and also that she will not let anyone else come so close to her like he did. She came back to the reality which wasnt as beautiful as it seemed.

Huay.. Begaanay Kyun

Huay...

The song ended so her dream. With broken heart she goes to bed after drying herself up. She didnt go to watch movie entire week, engrossing herself in work in order to forget about whatever happened. But it was next to impossible that movie, mall, theater, pop corn, dress and now even rain each and everything reminded her of him and only him. Finally she gives in and decides to watch movie that she never was able to, for Varun at least.

She steps in the mall. She was happy as she was going to watch the most awaited movie but her happiness was incomplete. She buys popcorn and walks towards the theater when suddenly someone collides with her and again her popcorn falls. Ugh she remembers that day and incident again she looks up to yell again but this time she didnt as she saw him turning around winking at her and checking her out again from top to bottom. He turned again and walks away from her. What the hell? Its him. This time I am 100% sure he did that on purpose. Ugh I am not going to leave him this time for sure she thought and follows him again. She opens the fire exit door which he entered and doesnt find him. But suddenly out of nowhere he appears in front of her.

She was startled and he smirks seeing her reaction and says we match and points out at his yellow waist coat/sleeveless jacket and her shirt. Ummm yeah we do replies shreya shyly and slightly blushing. He grins at her reaction and says you look beautiful when you blush, shreya. Shreya looks at him and smiles and replies thanks wait how do you know its shreya?

he looks and giggles at her shocked expression and takes out the bracelet from her pocket. Shreya snatches it from his hand and smiles like a child found a chocolate and exclaim in excitement.

Its my favorite. Shreya comes close to her and says mine looks up at him and he was inches away from her.

She was breathing heavy now and he could feel it on his face. He takes a step towards her and she takes it backwards. They did that till shreyas back hits the wall. He intertwines his both hands in hers and comes closer and now their bodies are plastered with each other. Shreya closes her eyes and daya claims her lips. It was a long passionate kiss. He left her lips when they felt out of breathe but he didnt stop kissing her. He kissed her jaws, neck line, beauty bone and shoulders. He removed her step from her shoulder and gives open mouth kisses. Meanwhile his hands move around her waist under her shirt. He was enjoying every bit of her and so was she. He gave her a love bite on right side of her neck. She moaned in pain and clutched his hairs tightly. He then gives soothing kisses to ease her pain. The love making session went on for long. Finally they broke apart unwantedly.

He asks her to buy popcorn while handing her his credit card while he goes to buy tickets. They enter the theater and find the entire theater empty. Dont tell me you booked the entire theater for me?shreya chuckled. Daya moves his hand in his hairs and holds her by her waist bringing her close to him. She looks in his eyes and with great honesty he replies I wish I had that much money to do it for words touched her heart and they sat in Shreyas particular favorite spot and movie started. They watched the entire movie hands in hands and enjoying the popcorns too. The movie ended and Shreya enjoyed the movie,as movie ended shreya had tears as it was special movie for her with his real hero daya.

Daya was definitely a perfect match for interval when daya went to get cool drinks his Cid batch had fallen down while he went took it and was surprised to knw that he the new Senior Officer Daya about whom Abhijeet sir had told all the junior from last one is his beat buddy who had went to a mission when shreya joined in cid.

Daya is back after 1 year as he is back as his life was lost in thoughts when suddenly Daya notice tears in Shreyas eyes and he cups her face and says Shreya it was just a movie. Why are you getting emotional? Please dont all can shreya replied while sobbing and hugging him tight.

You know what Varun is so lucky daya said breaking the hug. Meaning?Shreya asked innocently. Well you are shedding your precious tears for him so he has to be lucky and you know what I am lucky to have him too Daya said gaining shreyas more attention. Looking at her curious face daya continues with a smile I got you cause of him so I will be always grateful to him you winks at her and she blushes hard. Umm you know he is really my dream boy.

Daya felt jelous as soon as shreya called Varun his dream chukled of his reaction and said well you are my reality dream boy which is beautiful than my dreams.

They looked in each others eyes there was love, pure love. He smiled at her words and hugged her tight and chuckles I hope Varun hears it and feel disheartened and I can smirk at him.

"Daya"shreya says and hits him on his chest playfully and hugs him again. Ok lets go now shreya says and breaks the hug. They exit the theater and suddenly Daya stops and says I will be back in a minute. Shreya stands there and sees him going towards the entrance where he removes the "houseful" board. Shreyas eyes popped out and mouth went wide open while he turns and winks at her. He walks up to her and circles his hand around her waist and says well I didnt want anyone else to be with you and your Varun so I did that. But you know, I can be the haddi and will always be in your and Varunss kabab. With that he kisses her cheeks making her go all red again and they walk out of the mall hand in hand with Shreya still in shock mode on what Daya did in order to make sure she watches the movie in theater all alone with him.

*The End*

Just a random idea.

my Frnd like this song so for os hope it was good 😉😉

Hehe I know bakwas tha just a random thought it was so aise hi likh Diya 😂😂

Plz chapel maat marna ye meri ek Frnd ko dedicated asked not to mention her name so I will just dedicate this to smiling dear hope you and all my ff frnds had liked it.


End file.
